


Stabulous

by RoseGiaco (orphan_account)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, That one hell post about the rainbow knives, post rok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RoseGiaco
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr postabout a certain knife imageI have decided to post this unfinished wip if you want to finish it go ahead





	Stabulous

They had been a secret santa gift. A horrible, horrible gift, but a gift nonetheless hence why Munakata had forced him to keep them. They had been left by jungle members apparently, no one had the daring to try to actually try and give Fushimi-san anything like this for fear of mutilation.  They were flashy and far to on the nose for his taste, garish and gaudy, but definitely not cheap. They were awful and the worst part about them was the color, or more adequately the colors.

 

They were rainbow throwing knives. 

 

They came beautifully wrapped, apparently a sign of “caring”, at least according to Hidaka. A pack of five rainbow-fucking-knives, and the note, that fucking cheeky ass note was the worst part. 

 

- **_A murderous gay man’s best friend_ **

 

Fushimi had definitely been feeling pretty fucking murderous. Of course over time he forgot about them until one day Misaki found them while they were moving into their new shared apartment. 

 

“Saru, what the literal fuck are these?”

 

A look of death crossed said man’s face. 

 

“A gift from jungle probably.” he replied trying to muster enough self control not to flush all of them down the toilet, irreparably damaging their plumbing. 

 

“Probably?” Yata questioned, turning one of the knives over in his hand. They were nice, if not a little showy, definitely not Saruhiko’s taste.

 

“Yeah idiot Misaki, don’t you know the meaning of the probably?”

 

“Whatever you say Saru.”

  
  



End file.
